Due to the advancement of electronic techniques, various wearable devices are being developed. The wearable devices are worn on a user's body to be capable of providing various functions to the user. For example, there is an increasing developing effort to implement, for example, a game, music, multimedia contents, or an application that is usable in an existing electronic device, in a wearable device. Further, in consideration of the fact that the wearable device is used in a state where it is positioned close to the user's body, research and development to mount various sensors on a wearable device are actively on the way.
A conventional headset requires a separate device in order to fix it to a user's body. The separate device is used in a state where it is put on, for example, the user's head or neck, which may cause the user to feel inconvenience.
In addition, when the headset is not used, the headset is carried in a state where it is completely separated from the user's body. However, since the device to fix the headset to the user's head or neck has a large volume, there is a problem in that the portability is poor.
In order to solve this problem, for example, an earphone or earpiece or earbud or the like that typically rest on or within a user's inner ears, and have a relatively smaller size than headsets that typically rest on or over the user's outer ears, may be used instead of headsets. Although earphones have become increasingly smaller in size, when the earphones are not in use, there is still a problem of portability because there is no convenient place to store the earphones when not in use. In particular, when in the ear, the earphones are easily carried, but when not in use, the earphones are separated from the user's body and must be held or separately carried. Thus, both earphones and headsets present problems to the user in terms of their being portable. As used herein, the term headset or earphone or the like may be used interchangeably and may generally refer to any of the following: headsets, headphones, earphones, and the like.